etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Lush Woodlands
Lushwoodlands day.png Lushwoodlands night.png A large maze in the depths of the forest of the Windy Plains, home to many violent creatures. The Lush Woodlands is the first Labyrinth you will come to, massive in size compared to the previous Old Forest Mine, and many of the enemies here are significantly tougher. Each successive floor is tougher than the one previous, and the game will often tell you to go to another dungeon to train before continuing. Here you'll be further introduced to gameplay elements, as well as your first aggressive FOE. Deep on the third floor rests the first boss. The hidden area of B3F is only accessed through a secret passage in Misty Ravine. Gather Points Mine *'Granite' **Common stone used for construction. **20 en *'Cyanite' **Beautiful blue crystal used for ornaments. **45 en Take *'Forest Aloe' **A panacean plant that grows in clusters. **20 en *'Small Flower' **A pretty flower prized for use in medicines. **45 en *'Culantro' **An herb with an intriguing spicy scent. **100 en **(Can only be found in the hidden area far to the north on B1F; past the Cutter) Chop *'Sturdy Timber' **An ordinary piece of wood with many uses. **20 en *'Teak Wood' **Wood cut from teak growing in the tropics. **45 en *'Aesculus Wood' (hidden area) **Soft wood with a beautiful grain. **350 en *'Holly Lumber' (hidden area) **Hard, supple bark with thorny leaves. **1,100 en (Aesculus Wood and Holly Lumber are only obtainable from the third floor on the Misty Ravine side later in the game) Treasure B1F Small Chest *'A/4-2/3': Main Gauche B2F Small Chest *'B/2-2/2': Aim Hammer *'B/4-2/2': Macana *'E/2-1/5': Arm Hammer B3F *'D/3-5/1': Amrita *'E/2-4/3': Critical Hammer *'E/2-4/4': Hamao II *'F/1-4/5': Nectar II *'F/7-3/2': Medica IV Events B1F C/5-2/2: Explorer's Community Box. Leave an item and come back later, a grateful explorer may reward your kindness with a better item. B3F F/1-1/5: King's Throne - Must be activated to open the sealed door in Forgotten Capital. Monsters Found B1F *'Grasseater' - Low-strength enemies that have little health, little defense, and deal little damage. They have no resistances, and are highly weak to fire attacks and magic, but will usually be defeated within a few hits without the consumption of TP. *'Roller '- Low-strength enemies that have moderate defense. They have slight resistance to all physical attacks, but are weak to all types of magic. They can be thrown by an Angry Baboon '''to deal damage to one line of your party, but will take damage as a result to being thrown. *Tree Rat' - Low-defense enemies who are quick on their feet with strong teeth. They will commonly move early on during a turn, but quickly become slower to classes with high agility growth pools such as the Dancer and Sniper. They have no resistances or weaknesses, but their low defense and health make them easy targets. *'Woodfly' *'Angry Baboon' - Mid-high strength enemies that are capable of attacking the whole party at once. Commonly alone when first encounterable, they are more common to spawn alongside rollers, then big rollers, later on in the dungeon depending on depth. They have moderate health compared to the other regular spawns in the dungeon, but also have relatively high defense. They have no resistances, but also have no weaknesses. B2F *'Big Roller' - A larger-scale Roller that has the ability to deal more damage than the average roller. They have higher health and stronger defense. When thrown by an '''Angry Baboon', they hit the full party, rather than just one row with a regular roller. *'Mandrake' - Plant-like creatures that resemble a plant bulb. They're weak to fire damage, but release a shrill cry that has a high chance of binding the heads of your party. *'Ghost Owl' - Nocturnal creatures with an affinity with elemental damage. Physical damage, especially Bash-type damage, is effective on them, as well as electric damage. *'Forest Frog' *'Angry Baboon' *'Roller' *'Woodfly' *'Tree Rat' B3F *'Jig Lizard' - A low-strength lizard that utilizes the tactics of turning invisible one turn, then casting Icicle the next. They're not very powerful, and are weak to leg bindings, due to it severely lowering their evasion, making it possible for party members to hit them even if they're invisible. Sniper's Leg Snipe '''is the greatest asset when fighting these, but is not mandatory. *Fanged Vine' -A mid-strength nocturnal plant enemy that can mostly only deal damage. However, they're capable of dealing high damage if they're allowed to raise their own attack, which may occur for the first few turns of fighting one. They're rather low in defense, however, and are easily dispatched using fire-element attacks or magic. *'Deathstalker' - A mid-low-strength enemy that utilizes the toxins in it's tail to paralyze the members in your party with' Nerve Attack'. They're relatively easy to defeat, but can be difficult if they manage to paralyze most of the party. They have high resistance to the Taunt skill, but are easily dispatched with fire-element attacks and magic. *'Angry Baboon''' *'Big Roller' *'Roller' *'Ghost Owl' *'Woodfly' *'Forest Frog' B3F - Hidden Area *'Angry Ape' *'Curse Locust' *'Dragonfly' *'Flying Beetle' *'Ice Bulb' *'Venomfly' *'Volt Cat' *'Thunder Hare' FOEs Found B1F & B2F *'Cutter' - High-strength bear-like creature with moderate defense. They have no weaknesses or resistances, but can become susceptible to high damage if afflicted by a rune. They are capable of dealing high damage to unprepared explorers. If lead towards the honey roots found throughout the Lush Woodlands, they will destroy the roots, allowing passage through the roots from then on. B3F *'Bloodbear' - A stronger variant of the Cutter. They have very high strength and high defense with slight resistance to pierce damage. Unlike the Cutter, they are capable of "charging" for a stronger attack to the whole party, but the attack can be canceled if either enough damage is dealt before it's unleashed, causing it to flinch, stunning it, or by defeating it before it has the chance to unleash the attack. It will commonly use Bear Claws when it has high health, switching to it's charging attack as it's health drops to 10% and under. *'Berserker King' - The head of the Lush Woodlands. Higher in strength than the Bloodbear, but with the same pattern of attacking. Two bloodbears will be present in his domain, and will be likely to join the fray if they are not dealt with before challenging the boss. The berserker king has slight resistance to physical damage, but no resistance to magical damage. Use of runes is advised in order to weaken the boss to where he can be easily defeated, granting access to the region behind him. Once the player first steps in front of the boss, he will release a scripted roar, but the roar will have no effect, nor will he initiate a battle with the player, unlike the bloodbears. B3F - Hidden Area *'Desouler' - Strongest of it's species, capable of attacking multiple party members with Raging Assault. *'Sand Leviathan' - High-powered enemy that makes it's den behind the Berserker King's room. This enemy can only be fought near the end of the game via associated quest chain. Quests B1F *Atelier Request - Wynne from Berund Atelier can't keep up with the demands for a popular weapon. Help her out by supplying her two Rat Fangs. *Defeat a Violent Baboon! - On the first floor of the Lush Woodlands there's a communal box where explorers leave things to help each other out; however, an Angry Baboon has begun attacking anyone who comes near it! Take it out for the sake of explorers everywhere. *Culantro, Please - Dalla from the Inn would like to use Culantro in her cooking. Find some and bring it to her. B2F *Liberate the Lush Woodlands! (Mission) - A tremendous beast with Red fur wiped out an entire party of Soldiers. Such a grave threat to explorers must be stopped! Eliminate the threat. *Hole-y Terror - A strange monster attacked an explorer at night. Find out what it is and; if necessary, take it out. B3F *Lost: One Ring - An adventurer lost a ring his mother gave him while being chased by a bear. Search the various springs to find it. *A Storied Book - Someone is looking for an out-of-print book. Help them get one. *Revival of the leviathan - The client managed to revive a horrifying beast within the Lush Woodlands. Find it, and kill it! Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Locations Category:Etrian Odyssey IV